Brave one
by 123petmaster
Summary: A young Dwarf named Kili who hates his duties as prince is told by his Uncle that that he has to marry. But Kili chooses to defy his Uncle. In anger kili rides off and meets a Wizard. He asks for a spell to change his fate. The kindly old Wizard gives him a cake which he gives to his uncle but turning his uncle into a dragon wasn't what he had in mind. Based on the movie Brave.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont Own Brave or The hobbit.**

* * *

"Where are you? Come out! Come out! Come on out! I'm coming to get you two!" says Dis playfully as she plays hide and seek with her two sons who are hiding under the table, struggling to keep their composure.

"Where are you, you little rascal's? I'm coming to get you!" Says Dis as she looks' under the table, only to have both Fili and Kili scramble out of the way.

"Hmm. Where is my little Birthday boy, hmm? I'm going to gobble him up when I find him!" Say's Dis as she continues to look around the table, knowing full well where Kili and Fili are.

"Yes where is the little trouble maker" Says another voice with a hint of humor in his tone.# "Don't let uncle eat me fee!" Cries Kili playfully, clinging to his brother desperately.

"Mother or Uncle won't eat you kee, she just wants to wish you a happy birthday." Reassures Fili.

"Ok Kee" says Kili as he scrambles out from under the table followed by Fili, they try to duck out of the way of their mother and Uncle but to no avail as they are both pulled close to a respected adult.

"I'm going to eat you!" Claim's Dis and Thorin as Dis pulls Fili into a hug while Kili is playfully pretended to be eaten by his uncle.

"Happy birthday Kili" says Thorin fondly.

All four suddenly look up to see a dark shadow place a large bow on the table.

"Ach! Fergus, no weapons on the table!" exclaims Thorin as he gets to his feet.

"Father" Yells Kili as he runs towards the table, peeping his little head over the top of the table so he can see his Father's bow.

"Can I shoot an arrow?" Please Kili as he tries to pick up the large wooden bow.

"Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? Please, can I?" He giggles as he falls over from the bow's wait.

"Not with that…Why not use your very own?" Say's Fergus as he pulls out a much smaller pale wooden bow from under his leather coat.

Kili's eyes widen in excitement as he stares at the bow before him.

"Happy Birthday, my son" Exclaims Fergus as he hands the bow to Kili's small hands.

"Wow a bow! Give it a go Kili" urges Fili as he admires Kili's new bow.

Kili run's excitedly to the small target that has been on his mind all morning, as he had no idea why such a small target had been there in the first place.

Fergus chuckles as he goes to help his over excited son.

* * *

"Now, there's a good lad. Listen. Draw all the way back now to your cheek. That's right, keep both eyes open, and...shoot." directs Kili's father from where he stands.

Kili gives a defeated sigh as his arrow goes far off into the woods.

"I missed" Say's Kili in defeat.

"Don't worry Kili, you still shot it quite far!" praises Fili as he moves over to stand next to kili.

"Go and fetch it, then." Says Dis encouragingly.

As Kili disappears into the wood's Thorin turns to Fergus.

"A bow Fergus, why not a sword or an axe, He's a dwarf not an Elf!" Says Thorin as he folds his arms.

"Aye but dwarfs are still required to learn how to shoot." Retort's Fergus.

Thorin grunts in defeat as what Fergus says is true.

* * *

As kili runs through the woods, pushing branches aside as he searches for his missing arrow, something catches his eye as he pulls his arrow from the ground it's embedded in.

"Ah wisp!" Exclaims Kili as he stares at the blue light in wonder.

Curiosity soon gets the better of the young dwarf as he lunges towards the blue light only to have it disappear as his face comes in contact with the ground.

"They are real" says Kili as he raises himself to his feet, noticing a whole trail of the blue light heading further off into the woods.

"Kili! Come on, sweetheart, we're leaving now" calls his mother as he is about to follow the light's.

He sigh's and runs back out of the woods to his mother.

"I saw a wisp! I saw a wisp!" yells Kili excitedly as he reaches his mother.

"A wisp? You know, some say that Will O' the Wisps lead you to your fate." Says Dis as she lift's Kili into her arm's.

"Oh, aye! Or an arrow! Come on, let's be off. Before we see a dancing charging Elf or a giant..." exclaims Thorin as he walk's back to the tent, followed by Fergus.

"Did you really see a wisp!?" Asks Fili as he is also pulled into Dis's arms

"I did! I did! I did!" answer's Kili excitedly.

"Your Uncle doesn't believe in magic, nor does your Father." Claim's Dis as she start's to head back to the tent.

"Well they should, because it's true" argues Kili.

Kili suddenly yells out a loud terrified scream followed by Fili.

Dis turn's in surprise and lets out a louder scream as her eyes meat with the eyes of a red and golden fire dragon.

"SMAUG!" yells Thorin in anger as he meet's the flaming eyes of the dragon.

"Dis, hide!" Yells Fergus as Thorin throw's him one of the last black arrows.

Dis help's her son's onto her pony followed by herself before galloping of back towards the Blue Mountains, leaving her husband and Brother to fight Smaug.

Fergus charges towards Smaug and throw's the Black arrow at the beast's chest.

The arrow meats it's mark but doesn't stay in place for long.

Fergus hold up his sword in anger. "Come on, you! He taunts, before his eyes meet the last thing he will ever see. Smaug's chest turning hot read before a searing pain overcomes his body.

The last thing he hears is "Fergus!" before all lights go out and he feels no more.

* * *

Some say, mainly the elves anyway, our destiny are tied to the land, as much a part of us as we are of it. Dwarf's say fate is woven together like a cloth, so that one's destiny intertwines with many other, it's the one thing we search for, or fight to change. Some never find it. But there are some who are led.

"This was once told to me by my father and mother" I say as I duck from a cake that has been pegged at my head by my brother who is on his way to the throne room.

_"_the story of how our father lost his life to the fire drake, Smaug, became legend, constantly told by my uncle Thorin, who came to help look after me and my brother Fili.

Fili would get away with murder! I can never get away with anything; he blames it all on me!"

I bite into the juicy apple I'm holding, as the throne room doors open revealing my mother, Brother and a disappointed looking uncle sitting on the thrones.

I'm the heir to the throne by the way, because my brother turned it down, I'm the example! I mean how annoying everyone wants me to grow up faster then I want to!

I quickly discard the apple I'm eating and walk towards my throne.

I have got duties, responsibilities, and expectations. My whole life is planned out, until the day I become, well, my uncle. He's in charge of every single day of my life!

I sigh as I begin to sing a well-known song of my people, I'm practicing you see…

"Far over the misty mountain's cold" I begin

"Project!" my uncle orders.

Project! Me project! I'm already loud enough as it is.

"We must away ere break or day" I sing.

"Pronounciate! You must be understood from anywhere in the room, or it's all for naught." My uncle yell's from across the room.

Don't raise your voice indeed. I think to myself.

"This is all for naught" I say sadly.

"I heard that! From the top." Thorin demands.

* * *

"A prince must be knowledgeable about his kingdom." Say's Thorin as he raises the piece of paper I have been drawing on.

"He doesn't make doodle!" He yells as he holds up the picture, looking much like it himself if I do say so myself.

* * *

It's always "A prince does not chortle!"

Doesn't stuff his gob!

Rises early!

It goes on and on and on the list never stops!

Compassionate.

Patient!

Cautious!

Clean!

And above all, according to uncle anyway, a prince strives for...well, perfection!

How ridicules right, that's what a princess does!

I sigh as I scribble down some more notes about Erebor.

"Kili" I hear my uncle say before he opens the door revealing Fili holding a stack of books in his hands, looking quite bored.

"Your Brother will present your lesson today, the history of Erebor." My uncle exclaims before closing the door behind him as my brother enters.

As soon as the door is closed, he drop's the books onto the floor with a wide grin plastered to his face. I smile

"Shall we begin?" Fili asks as he draw's his twin swords.

"YES!" I yell as I draw my sword from under the piles of book's, knocking them to the ground as well as the table.

"What do you know of the people of Erebor?" he asks as he parry's my blade.

"They are fierce dwarves, driven from their homeland from a fierce dragon" I say as my sword continues to clash with his.

I feel my foot slip a bit as it lands on a book.

"Mind your balance" my brother warns.

"Thorin is rightful heir to the throne and will one day majestically reclaim his homeland" I say dramatically, only just blocking one of my brother's swords.

"Keep your guard up!" he warns again.

"Kili, one of the two princes, is the best Archer in the land, and not bad with sword either." I finish as I knock Fili to the ground.

"VERY GOOD, tell me about the other prince then." Fili says to me as he goes for another blow.

I quickly block his blow. "Fili, the eldest prince has mane like a Lion and in known for his handsomeness and good humour" I answer as I continue to fight.

"CORRECT!", says Fili before we both turn to the sound of the door opening.

We both move quickly to look like we had been studying with the book's, Fili was holding so I don't think we looked very convincing.

"How was the lesson, oh dear" says Thorin as he scan's the room in disproving eyes.

"Best lesson I've had all week" I exclaim before giving Fili a hug.

Yea that's about the only time I ever have any fun in lesson…But every once in a while, there's a day when I don't have to be a prince No lessons, no expectations

* * *

I rise in my bed as I hear the loud rooster go off, I smile as I realize what day it is. I waste no time in getting dressed and filling my quiver with my arrow. I grab my Bow from beside my bed and throw the door open.

I bound down the stairs before flinging myself onto the railing, grabbing an apple as I do so, before slipping off and landing on a bunch of candles which then fall over leaving me to run off to the stable's.

One I reach the stable I climb onto the fence of my pony, Minty's, stall and fling myself onto her back. I urge her into a gallop as I fly through the gates and out into the woods.

As I gallop further into the woods I let my leg's take control of the steering and the first target comes into view, hanging from a tree branch above.

I waste no time in loading and drawing back to my cheek before releasing, my arrow hitting its mark perfectly.

I fling some of my hair out of my eyes before placing and arrow in-between my teeth as I load another arrow, it hits it mark yet again, I let out a smile as I load the arrow I had in my mouth, letting it fly into the tree ahead.

I load yet another arrow right before I come to a fallen tree, I draw back as my pony jumps over the log, I realize just before her front hooves hit the ground. I let out a laugh as my arrow hits its mark, just like the other forty arrows did in that one spot.

As we come to a spot on a cliff, I dismount to enjoy the sunset above. I smile as Minty chooses this moment to start rolling around in the grass. I smile as I sit down in the grass and pull out a pocket knife and begin to carve Erebor into my bow.

I look up as a shadow appears before me. "Eagles" I say in wonder as I look at the huge birds above, "Look Minty, giant Eagles, and I thought they were only legend."

I mount up and follow the eagle to the fire falls, not too far away. I smile as I dismount and come to the edge of the rock.

I feel a urge of excitement come over me as I begin to climb up the rock face, well my mother always says im reckless. As im about half way up I lose my footing, a neigh can be heard from below, I give a smile to my pony before continuing to climb upwards.

I give out a pant as I reach the top; I smile yet again as I get to my feet and admire the view. I turn to face the flowing water and reach out my hands, sigh as the cool water comes in contact with my skin. I bring my hands to my lips and drink.

* * *

When I get back I bring minty into a trot as I reach the stable, once I come to a halt I dismount.

"Im starving, you hungry too minty?" I ask only to have a tail whipped in my face

"well you eat those apples there" I say before walking off to the kitchens.

Once Im inside the kitchen I sneak some cakes of the table while the staff greet me, I nod and walk off to the dining hall. Once I enter the sounds of my mother's voice fills the halls.

"From nowhere, the biggest dragon you've ever seen! Its hide littered with the weapons of fallen warriors, One scale missing from where a black arrow was struck from you father. Thorin threw my axe and..." My mother never finishes her story as I interrupt her.

I place the food on the table.

"Whoosh! One swipe, his sword shattered, then chomp! Uncle's hand was almost bitten clean off!" I exclaim dramatically from next to Fili who is dramatically acting out the scene.

"Awwwwww! That's my favourite part!" My mother and Fili say in sync.

"Smaug has never been seen since. And he's still waiting in the mountain, waiting for when the dwarfs of Erebor return to reclaim what in rightfully ours!" I say dramatically as I take my seat.

"Let sty there, let him ROT! I'll finish what he started in the first place." Says my mother firmly.

I smirk as I place my Bow on the table.

"Kili!, a prince does not place his weapons on the table." My uncle yells from across the table.

"UNCLE! It's just my bow." I say before shoving a cake in my mouth.

"A dwarf should not have a bow in my opinion, an Elvish weapon it is." My uncle exclaims from behind the letters he is reading.

I sigh before slipping my bow on the back of my chair.

"Leave him be brother! Dwarf or not, learning to shoot is essential." Says my mother quoting my father, while waving one of the drum sticks around, attracting the dogs.

"Uncle, you'll never guess what I did today." I say excitedly.

"Hmm?" says Thorin only half interested.

"What has out famous elf done today?" My brother asks enthusiastically.

"I climbed the Crone's Tooth and drank from the Fire Falls." I say, hoping Thorin would be impressed.

"Fire Falls? They say only the ancient kings were brave enough to drink the fire." says my Mother. She laughs before winking at me.

"What did you do, lad?" Uncle asks.

_Will I not ever be able to impress him?_ I think sadly.

"Nothing, Uncle." I say sadly, Dis gives me a sympathetic look.

"Hungry aren't we?" says Thorin, finally looking up from his letters.

"UNCLE!" I complain.

"You'll get dreadful collywobbles. Oh, Dis Will you look at your son's plate?" says Uncle gesturing to my cake.

My mother look's over leaving her food exposed to the dogs.

I giggle as the dogs crawl all over my mother.

"Don't let em…ughh" My Uncle says in disgust.

"FILI! Don't just play with you green's, how will you know you don't like them if you won't try them." My Uncle says, turning his attention to my brother.

"I don't like green food" says Fili sadly before nibbling on a carrot.

"Fili" I whisper, gesturing under the table where I have slipped some of the cakes.

He nods before disappearing under the table.

"Dis, they've all accepted." My uncle says, gesturing to the letters.

"Who's accepted what, uncle?" I ask curiously, as Fili reapers from under the table.

"Fili, you are excused." Says Thorin blankly.

I watch as Fili quickly makes his exit to the door.

"What did I do now?" I say slowly.

**"**Your mother has something to discuss with you." says Thorin, stressing some of the sentence.

My mother suddenly almost chokes on what she is drinking.

**"**Dis" Thorin says questioningly as she clear's her throat.

**"**Kili" My mother hesitates, looking quickly to Thorin for help.

**"**The kings and queens of middle earth are presenting their suitors for your betrothal." My uncle says slowly.

"What!" I say in shock.

"The ELVES have accepted!" says Thorin, half in anger.

"MUM!?"I question.

**"**What...you...he…THORIN!" My mother hesitates

**"**Honestly, Kili! I don't know why you're acting this way. This year each race, side the orcs and goblins off course will present a suitor to compete in the games for your hand." Says my Uncle like it's a perfectly normal thing to do…well it it…but…

"I suppose a prince that just does what he's told!" I exclaim angrily.

**"**A prince does not raise his voice, Kili; this is what you've been preparing for your whole life." My uncle says slowly.

**"**No! What you've been preparing me for my whole life!" I yell before getting up and walking to the door.

**"**I won't go through with it! You can't me!" I yell from across the room.

"kili!" My uncle call's, but it's too late I have already slammed the door behind me.

**"**Kili!" My mother call's as she gets up in anger, bringing the table with her as her boot is tied to the table.

"FILI!" Is the last thing I hear before I enter my room, also slamming the door behind me?

* * *

I angrily start to slash away at my bedpost with my sword, as my uncle enters the room.

"Uncle! Elves! Suitors! Marriage!" I yell in question.

"Once there was an ancient Dwarven kingdom." My uncle begins.

"Aah! Uncle! Ancient kingdom!" I yell.

"Its name was Erebor, ruled by a wise and fair king who was much beloved, my grandfather, Thror. One day a fire drake from the north came down and claimed the mountain as his own. As the dwarves evacuated, they called to the elves for aid but they did not answer. Instead they turned their back, and the kingdom fell, to chaos and ruin." My uncle resites yet again.

"That's a nice story." I say sarcastically, flinging myself onto my bed.

"It's not just a story, Kili. It is our history and it ring's with truth." My uncle says strongly.

"Ach, Uncle!" I exclaim.

"I would advise you to make your peace with this. The kings and queens are coming to present their suitors." Uncle says firmly.

"It's not fair!" I exclaim yet again.

**"**Oh, Kili! It's marriage; it's not the end of the world, even if it could be to an Elf." Says Thorin as he casually walks out of the room, I slam the door behind him before burying my face into my pillow.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" I yell into my pillow before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/n This is a short chapter.**

* * *

"Your muttering Brother" Says Dis calmly.

"I don't mutter." I answer as I turn the page of my book.

"Aye, you do brother. You mutter when something's troubling you" says my sister before sitting down in front of me.

"I blame you. Stubbornness is entirely from your side of his family." I say sternly as I continued to read.

"I take it the talk didn't go too well then Brother" Says Dis, almost with a laugh.

"I don't know what to do." I say slowly, wondering why Dis hasn't talked to him yet.

"Speak to him, brother."

"I do speak to him, he just doesn't listen!" I yell back.

"Remind you of any one?, he Is more like you then you think, Brother."

"He is nothing like me." I retort.

"He is. He is just like you when you were younger, I grew up with you brother, I know what you're like." Says Dis with a smirk.

I stare for a moment, realising that what Dis says is true, yet I grew up and Kili must do so too.

"Come on, now. Pretend I'm Kili. Speak to me. What would you say?" Ask's Dis softly as she sits in front of me.

I smile "I can't do this!"

"Sure you can" urges Dis.

I let my royal face lift and pock out my tongue.

"There! There! That's the Thorin I remember! Right, here we go."

"I will be Merida" Dis says slowly…

"I don't want to get married! I want to stay single and let my hair flow in the wind as I ride through the mountains, firing arrows into the sunset like some mirkwood Elf." Dis says in a high pitched voice.

I can't help but smile.

"kili, all this work, all the time spent preparing you, schooling you, giving you everything I never had, I ask you, what do you expect me to do?" I ask Dis….Kili…Dis.

* * *

Kili's

"Brother, pretend I am Thorin" Says Fili to me softly.

"What do you expect me to do?" Fili asks while impersonating Thorin.

"Call off the gathering! Would that kill them? You're the King!, you can just tell the Elves, the prince is not ready for this. In fact, he might not be ever ready for this! So that's that!" I say to Fili, waiting for him to say the next thing.

Instead he just gave me a sorry look.

* * *

Thorins P.O.V

"I understand this must all seem unfair to you but you can't just run away from who you are" I say sternly.

* * *

Kili's P.O.V

"I don't want my life to be over. I want my freedom!" I yell.

* * *

Thorin's P.O.V

"But are you willing to pay the price your freedom will cost?"

* * *

Kili's P.O.V

"I'm not doing any of this to hurt you!"

* * *

Thorins P.O.V

"If you could just try to see what I do, I do out of love."

* * *

Kili's P.O.V

"But it's my life! I'm just not ready!"

* * *

Thorins P.O.V

"I think you'd see, if you could just..."

* * *

Kili's P.O.V  
"I think I could make you understand, if you would just..."

* * *

Thorin's P.O.V

" Listen!

* * *

Kilis P.O.V

"Listen!"

"Yes, now go and tell uncle what you told me." Fili says encouragingly.

"I swear, Fili, this isn't going to happen. Not if I can help it." I say firmly.

* * *

"You look absolutely handsome." Thorin says as he takes a step back to look at me.

"I...I can't breathe!" I complain, completely telling the truth.

"Give us a twirl."

I groan as I turn around in the over tight tunic. "I can't move! It's too tight! I complain yet again.

"It's perfect, so stop your complaining!" Says Thorin, who seems to be unaware of the fact I can't move.

"Kili." Thorin says to me softly, before closing his mouth like he doesn't know what to say.

Now's my chance I think.

"Uncle?" I ask softly.

"Just...remember to smile." He says slowly before walking off, I let my hope fall.


End file.
